


Witch Reborn

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: I didn't survive that day when I had went back after walking to my death, but at least I took Riddle down with me. Being reincarnated into another world with its own set of supernatural beings was not something I had wanted, but maybe this time I can be free.Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Kol Mikaelson/Harry Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 254





	1. Prologue

Taking a shuddering breath as I once again took in the empty train station before me with a bittersweet smile as the last few moments that lead to here ran through my mind; Tom Riddle was dead, and so was I. Walking to my death in order to have the Horcrux removed had been difficult, and yet easy, I was so tired of fighting and losing those I had come to love.

"Did I make you proud Padfoot?" I whispered uncaring to the fact that even in death my skin was coated in ash and blood from the war that had seemed to make up my whole life and being, I had been raised into a weapon after all.

"Of course, you did Bambi!" Sirius's voice answered making me spin around with tears in my eyes as my hand rose to cover my mouth, as if to hold back the sobs fighting its way up my throat.

"Sirius?!" I asked shakily as the tears slid down my face as I took a shaky step toward the man who had fought so hard for me, who had died fighting for me.

"I am so sorry for what you had to go through alone." Sirius said with regret and sorrow as I rushed forward shaking my head even as I wrapped my arms around his waist, if I let go, he might leave me alone again. I was tired of being alone.

"You did brilliantly, my little Bambi." Another male voice called out making me spin around and this time the sobs building in my throat ripped free, because standing there beaming at me were my parents, Lily and James Potter.

"Mum.... Dad..." I whispered as my knees gave out and I just knelt there staring up at them with so much hope and relief.

"Oh, my darling little girl." Lily said gently as they moved to stand in front of me, her hand moving to cup my cheek tenderly.

"Can I come home now?" I asked with so much hope and raw emotion that it brought tears to their eyes. I was only seventeen years old, and yet I wished for death so I could be free; I wanted to come home.

"I am so sorry." James Potter said with regret making me bow my head and let my hair hide my face as I crumbled into myself to the point I had to wrap my arms around my waist, for I felt as if I was being ripped apart that left nothing but hanging threads in the shape of me.

"You are Death's Mistress, and I wish I could explain more but I cannot." Lily Potter continued where her husband left off as they both knelt to gather their broken daughter between them, it killed them seeing their child so broken.

"You will be happy Bambi, I promise." Sirius whispered into my ear as he also moved to pull me into his arms, and right before my eyes I watched them all fade away; the scream I let out was of nothing but pain and sorrow, for I had lost them all over again.

**Mystic Falls Hospital:**

"One more push Mrs. Lockwood!" A doctor encourages as they handed over the first baby to a nurse and focused back on the mother who was giving birth to the second baby with some urgency.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood! You have a beautiful son and daughter!" The doctor congratulated the new parents as the nurses cleaned the babies before bringing them back to the parents.

"Hello Tyler and Penelope Lockwood, I am your mother." Mrs. Lockwood whispered with adoration as she looked down on her twins with her husband standing beside her proudly, this was one of their favorite moments in life.

**Seven Years Later:**

Humming under her breath little Penelope Lockwood froze as her life as Rose Potter flashed before her eyes, she remembered everything.

"Why?" I whispered breaking the crayon in half as the last moments of my life from before finished replaying in my mind causing the magic, I had believed to have lost in this life, to react and shatter the light bulb above my head.

"Penelope!?" Tyler, my twin shouted with worry as he rushed forward to check over my body to make sure I hadn't been hurt from the shattered glass.

"I'm fine Ty, it didn't get on me." I soothed before getting to my feet only to fight back a whimper as pain began to pull at my very bones. It wouldn't be until I reunited with my Uncle Mason that I would realize that I had activated my werewolf gene, because even though I had not killed in this life, I had in my last one.

"Why were you rushing in here for anyway?" I asked to distract him making him send me a knowing look before grinning widely.

"Uncle Mason is back!" Tyler answered with excitement making me bite back my own smile even as together we moved to rush out the door and toward Mason.

"There is the little princess!" Uncle Mason cheered as I threw myself into his arms, because I was so close to him, I felt it as he tensed and growled under his breath making me realize something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly under my breath so Tyler wouldn't hear us making Mason send me a look as he began to carry me from the room.

"Hey where are you two going?!" Tyler shouted with a pout making Mason laugh loudly before waving the boy off.

"To play dress up! I promise to hangout with you later tonight Ty!" Mason answered making the pout on Tyler's face fade away as he shrugged before taking off, likely to Matt's house.

"I need you to be honest with me, okay princess?" Mason asked me seriously as he gently set me down onto my bed and knelt in front of me, so we were eye level.

"I promise." I answered without hesitation making Mason send me a proud look.

"Has anyone tried to hurt you? I need you to tell me if something bad happened okay." Mason asked trying to sound soothing but making my eyes widen in confusion.

"I didn't mean to do it." I whispered mind flashing back to another time during the war, trapping me into a mix of here and now and the past.

"I know princess, can you tell me about it?" Mason pressed on hand clasping my own in comfort.

"He just wouldn't leave me alone, I had only wanted to read outside and be alone for a while, I didn't mean to kill him." I continued stuck in another place as the memory played out before my eyes.

"How did you kill him?" Mason asked gently trying to understand just how a tiny seven-year-old girl could have killed an adult.

"With my magic." I answered truthfully not fully understanding why the words were spilling from my lips but knowing it was important to continue.

"You can't tell anyone else about this princess, you see the Lockwood family have this gene that they unlock if they ever kill someone." Mason began to explain as my eyes widened in shock as I came back fully to here and now. I would wonder years later why he explained this to me when I was only seven, the answer would be one I wouldn't get.

"We are werewolves who are forced to change every full moon, it isn't pretty or nice princess." Mason continued softly; we would spend the next several hours going over our family history and he would leave promising me to help me through my first full moon before he had to leave again.

**Three years later:**

It had been three years since that day when I had not only remembered my life from before, but also became a werewolf. One of the things I had promised myself was to never let someone pull my strings, I would be free and be whoever I wanted to be, and in doing so ended up befriending three little girls Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena.

"I have made another breakthrough in helping our cause, yes don't worry the vampire is still sedated and will not get free." Grayson Gilbert's voice said softly from his office, words clear as day from where I sat in Elena's room playing dolls making me freeze in place with anger.

"Are you alright Pen?" Elena asked worriedly blinking doe like eyes at me making me give the girl a small smile in reassurance.

"Yes, I think it's about time I headed home is all." I answered when I heard Grayson mention that he would be heading back to continue his research. It was easy to pull forth my magic to cloak me from all eyes as I headed downstairs and follow Grayson from the house.

"It is moments like this that I hate humans." I whispered with loathing thirty minutes later as I took in the sight of the strapped down vampire in front of Grayson.

"Sleep." I commanded with a wave of my hand causing Grayson to collapse dead to the world as I removed the cloaking spell from my person.

"Ah, little bird, is there something I can help you with?" The vampire asked dryly from where he laid strapped down making me shake my head as I hopped up to sit by his hip so we could meet each other's eyes.

"How long have they had you?" I asked instead of answering his question, frown tugging my lips down as I watched him let out a truly bitter laugh.

"Decades." He answered truthfully making me loath humans a bit more than I had even as I summoned a few blood bags to me.

"Drink, once you have fed, we can get you free and work on starting a new life for yourself." I ordered as I held the blood bag to his mouth.

"Why?" The vampire asked with a small shard of hope filling him as he began to feed from the blood bags, it ended up taking five of them to fill him up.

"Because no one deserves to be tortured and used just because of what or who they are." I answered before using my magic to cut through the straps holding him down. Before I could blink the vampire flashed up and wrapped me tightly into his arms, it reminded me of that moment when I had hugged Sirius, having been afraid he would disappear if I had let go.

"Thank you, little bird." The vampire whispered with so much gratitude that it made me feel uncomfortable even as I wrapped my own tiny arms around him.

"My name is Penelope Lockwood; I am glad that I could help free you." I introduced myself pulling back far enough to meet his eyes.

"It is very nice to meet you little bird, my name is Lorenzo St. John, but my friends call me Enzo." Enzo introduced himself hand running through my hair as he offered me a bright smile.

"We need to get you out of here." I began only for him to cut me off with a sad shake of his head that had me fighting back a snarl, I would not leave him here.

"I cannot walk in the sun without a daylight ring little bird." Enzo said making that small bit of hope in his eyes fade.

"Then I will give you one." I shot back before concentrating and allowing my magic to do what it needed causing a bright flash to blind us before fading away, leaving only a beautiful ring in its place.

"Here, once we have left here, we can stop by a store to get you a change of clothes and a cellphone, then I can conjure up some papers and a passport for you." I continued stubbornly ignoring the awed look Enzo was giving me.

"How can I ever repay you for this?" Enzo questioned with a shake of his head as he put on the ring taking a closer look with some interest, it was a ring fashioned similar to a Lordship ring only with the Peverell Family Crest covering the stone and an L on either side of the stone.

"I didn't free you for a payment Enzo, I did it because no one deserves this." I refuted calmly as I led us from the room, keeping a cloaking spell over both of us, though I did pause briefly to look back at the paperwork surrounding us and even the locked filing cabinet before letting my magic out to destroy any evidence of Enzo having been kept here. "There must be something I can give you in repayment." Enzo argued making me hold back a hollow laugh.

"You couldn't give me the one thing I wanted Enzo, just live your life for yourself and be free, that is all I could ask for." I denied as we continued our way from the hell that had been his prison.

"Try me." Enzo said simply making me sigh in resignation, something tells me he wouldn't stop until I answered him.

"I want to be loved Enzo, I want to be loved so much by someone that they would choose me above anything or anyone else, I want to be wanted for myself and not what I can do." I finally whispered as if confessing a sin, that he didn't ridicule me or question why that would be something a ten year old would want caused some of the tension in me to fade, it was the start of our friendship that would grow into something more years later.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been harder than I would have thought to get Enzo to leave Mystic Falls, he had become attached and if I was honest so had I. The next seven years flew by in almost a blink of an eye, I had spent most of it doing things I hadn't been able to do in my past life. Elena had convinced me to become a cheerleader with Caroline, Bonnie, and her while I also took dance, gymnastics, and boxing.

"Penelope you better be getting up!" Mother called up the stairs with warning. One thing that had changed was the relationship between my parents and I, mostly because of how I chose to dress and look not meshing with what they wanted for their daughter.

' _ **Good luck at school today little bird. I have a surprise for you later today**_.' Enzo's text message read when I checked my cellphone as I got out of bed making me fight back a large smile.

' _ **Don't need luck, would take a vampire instead though**_.' I sent back teasingly as I headed for the bathroom to take a shower before picking out that days outfit.

"So, you and Caroline still fighting?" Tyler asked curiously when I finally came down the stairs toward the kitchen where he sat waiting for me.

"She is controlling and that is something I refuse to put up with, she will either learn to respect my wishes or she can find another friend." I answered, my friendship with Caroline had been on the rocks since we turned fourteen and began becoming our own person; the same couldn't be said for my friendship with Bonnie and Elena.

"Better head out or we will end up being late." Tyler said with a shake of his head even as he pulled me into a side hug, we were twins and while I kept some things from him, it didn't mean I kept everything from him.

**Mystic Falls High School~**

I leaned back against my locker giving a few nods here and there to those who shouted my name or waved at me, being popular was a side effect from living and growing up in a small town and being the mayor's daughter.

"There you are!" Bonnie called out with a smile when I looked up to see Elena and her heading my way both having large smiles covering their faces as they greeted me.

"Its good to see you both." I greeted pulling first Elena then Bonnie into a tight hug that they easily returned. This past summer had been hard on Elena and her brother Jeremy what with the passing of their parents, and while I took some enjoyment knowing Enzo's tormentor was dead, it didn't mean I didn't feel for my friend.

"Here comes Care." Bonnie warned making me roll my eyes as I gave them both a look before leaving to head to my first class of the day.

"No fucking way." I whispered in glee as I took in our new English teacher, none other than Enzo himself!

"Good morning class, my name is Lorenzo St. John and I am going to be your new English teacher from now on." Enzo said with a warm smile once the last of the stragglers entered the room and took their seats. I wasn't a good person; having lived the life I had before made me possessive and cunning over what I saw as mine, Enzo always laughed when I brought it up.

"He is so hot." Caroline whispered making me hold back a snarl of dislike with my eyes flashing gold as the wolf tried to take control.

"Unless called upon please do remain silent." Enzo lightly scolded making Caroline sink into her seat embarrassed. The rest of the school day was mostly repetitive and boring, though Elena's reaction to the new male student had been interesting, well all up until I heard his name.

"I need to go see a teacher about an assignment, excuse me." I said breaking into the conversation Caroline was having with Elena and Bonnie over the new student, Stefan Salvatore.

"Enzo?" I called into the empty classroom not even flinching when he flashed forward yanking me into the room and slamming the door shut behind me.

"Is it who I think it is?" Enzo asked trying to keep his calm as he thought back on the man who had betrayed him and left him for dead all those years ago.

"I haven't actually met the person yet, but from the way Caroline was describing him, it does seem to be Damon's brother." I answered truthfully as I wrapped my arms around his waist giving him an anchor to here and now as he had done for me after I had opened about my past life.

"If it wasn't for you little bird, I would have sought revenge." Enzo admitted softly hand tangling into my hair as the other rested on my hip keeping me pulled against his chest for comfort.

"Revenge is something best served cold, though I think you need to get the full story from Damon before doing anything." I said speaking my thoughts over the issue having heard about his past with the other vampire.

"Keeping the room warded?" Enzo asked after realizing that Stefan had yet to arrive meaning I had likely spelled the room so none could hear us.

"Of course, old habits are hard to break. Though if I am being honest, I don't think it would be wise to not stay on guard." I answered hands sneaking under his shirt to rub soothing circles into his tense back, our relationship had grown over the years from a strong friendship to this after my seventeenth birthday.

"Are you still having those dreams?" Enzo asked to distract himself from thoughts of revenge and Damon making me hold back a sigh.

"Yes, I do not know why I keep dreaming of him or how it is even possible. But I bring him hope Enzo, he was slipping before I appeared, and no one deserves to fade away after being having their freedom taken." I whispered with anguish as I thought on the man who I meet only in my dreams.

"I know little bird, and we will help him free himself." Enzo said seriously with understanding making me send him a thankful smile in return.

"Do you want me to place a type of cloaking spell on yourself to keep Damon or anyone from recognizing you until you want them to?" I asked knowing we would have to separate so I could finish my classes for the day making Enzo laugh softly even as he nodded in agreement.

"What would I have done without you little bird?" Enzo wondered with wonderment and adoration coating his words.

"Give yourself more credit, you would have gotten out by yourself." I retorted with a shake of my head as I placed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the classroom to head to my next class happy to know that at least for now Enzo was going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, are we still heading to the Grill?" Ty asked me once we had gotten home and had a chance to clean up and change our clothes making me hold back a fond smile.

"Yeah though I need to leave soon to meet with Bonnie." I answered getting a nod of understanding before he left to meet up with Matt, at the start of the summer Ty had started to show interest in Vicki, Matt's older sister and while I wouldn't try to control him, I still let him know my concerns concerning her addiction to drugs. Heading out with a smile tacking over my face when I noticed Enzo had texted me to let me know he would be at the Grill; I adored the fact he was so protective of me.

"There you are!" Bonnie teased as I pulled up outside her dad's house making me stick out my tongue causing her to laugh as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"Fair warning Care will be joining us, though I do think the two of you need to talk this out." Bonnie warned while giving me a slightly scolding look making me raise an eyebrow, judgy much.

"That is between Caroline and I, and while I agree we need to talk, it doesn't mean that we will go back to being how we were." I shot back with my own warning, no one would tell me what to do in this life.

"Then it's a good thing she is already waiting for us then, huh?" Bonnie asked almost snidely as she got out of the car and stalked into the Grill making me roll my eyes, teenagers were so fucking dramatic.

"I could always kill her." Enzo offered quietly appearing at my side resting his hand on my lower back knowing it would help calm me.

"Wouldn't be worth it." I refuted but sent him a thankful smile before heading inside to confront the issue of Caroline.

"I do believe we need to talk." I said breaking the awkward silence surrounding the three of us making Bonnie nod in agreement before standing up mentioning needing to talk to Matt.

"Are you going to apologize?" Caroline asked eyes narrowed in aggravation making me send her a look that spoke of just how thin a line she was walking on.

"You are controlling, and last time I checked you are neither my parent nor are you dating me. And while I know you care, I won't let you try to control my life nor order me around as if I was your servant. If you don't stop right now, and treat me with respect that I deserve as your best friend, then we will no longer be friends. I do not need people like you in my life." I said seriously getting right down to the point having no wish to waste my time.

"I do respect you!" Caroline denied with wide eyes making me roll my own, she wasn't even listening.

"That wasn't the point and you know it Caroline, you hate the fact people seem to like Elena more than you, and it is this very reason that they do." I continued with a sigh before getting to my feet knowing that she should be given some time to digest my words only freezing in place as Bonnie rushed back over and pushed me back down into my seat.

"Here comes Elena, and she is with the new guy!" Bonnie gushed quietly making me hold back a look of distaste. The next hour was blocked out since it revolved around Caroline questioning Stefan as if this was an interview.

"I don't think we have met yet, I'm Stefan." Stefan said pulling me from my thoughts as I noticed he had focused his full attention onto me.

"That we haven't, my name is Penelope Lockwood, its nice to meet you Stefan." I introduced myself while giving him a nod before finally being able to stand up as I notice Enzo walking toward me, not that the others would recognize him.

"You ready to go little bird?" Enzo asked taking glee in the shocked silence that followed him arriving and kissing my temple, the others had believed that I was asexual for some reason.

"That I am." I answered with a large smile happy to be away from Caroline's pouting scowl and Bonnie's scolding look.

"I have found something that could help us both in the future." Enzo began once we had left the Grill behind us making me raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"There is a vampire named Slater that seems to be a broker of a sort for the supernatural, through him you can ask for grimoires, old books, money, etc. by creating daylight rings and such." Enzo answered the unasked question making my own smile widen in delighted surprise.

"This could also open up a way to found out more about 'him'." I said with excitement making Enzo nod in agreement before closing my door behind me, he always preferred to drive when we were together, not that I minded.

"Then let's go." Enzo offered with a smirk hand reaching for one of mine to bring to his mouth placing a warm kiss to my knuckles. It took a few hours drive to get to the place Slater ran but it was worth it as we walked inside taking everything in.

"You must be Enzo and Penelope!" Slater said with delight as he flashed toward us looking almost like an excited puppy making me force back a smile.

"That we are." I answered as he led us toward a back booth. Enzo and I sitting together on one side with Slater sitting on the other, so we faced one another in a triangle like formation.

"So, Enzo here mentioned a deal we could make together?" Slater asked breaking the silence and causing me to nod in agreement.

"I am a witch, though not a witch of nature as you are used to. I am willing to create daylight rings for vampires without them in exchange for grimoires, money, and or knowledge concerning certain subjects." I answered simply making Slater's eyes widen in hope, since the witches from this world believed vampires were abominations and refused to have anything to do with them.

"Prove it." Slater demanded and if this had been any other situation, I would have had words over the tone he took with me, but I understood what it meant to have a chance at freedom. Sitting back I closed my eyes and pulled forth my magic picturing a daylight ring without a crest or letter, the flash of light let me know it had worked.

"Here." I said offering the daylight ring to the vampire who took it with reverence as he placed it snugly on his left pointer finger before leaving the shop and laughing in delight when he didn't burn.

"What do you want from me personally in exchange, I will also begin to get the word out." Slater asked seriously while giving me a look of thanks.

"I want to know everything you know and can dig up about the Original Vampire family." I answered mind focused on the man I see only in my dreams.


	4. Chapter 3

Getting home later that night knowing I would have to make appearance at the bonfire party left me slight frustrated, the fact Enzo kept silent and twined his fingers between mine in silent support helped me from screaming in frustration. Slater hadn't really known much that would be useful to me at this point in time leaving me with only small pieces of the breadcrumbs 'he' was able to give me on 'his' family. "Something tells me Damon is going to make an appearance tonight." I said to break the silence and take my mind off the man trapped in his own mind forced to sleep endlessly.

"Then it is a good thing that I will be with you, it is also coming up to a full moon, little wolf." Enzo said using my real nickname he had given me after realizing what I was making me hold back a warm smile as I placed a kiss to his palm. "I know, thanks to my magic I can shift whenever I wish, on top of keeping my own mind when in wolf form." I whispered back in delight happy that I didn't become a mindless beast that would attack if not chained up. "There you are!" Ty called out as we pulled up to the driveway a warm smile on his face as he sent a nod toward Enzo before focusing back on me with a knowing look.

"Why do I feel like you are up to something?" Ty asked teasingly with fondness to be heard in his voice, Mason had wanted me to keep the supernatural from Tyler but I couldn't and I am glad I didn't. Tyler was my biggest supporter family wise, other than Mason, he had been willing to study and grow strong to keep me safe and kept in mind that he could also become a werewolf if he wasn't careful. "I found a way to gain more knowledge and place myself in a higher position for whatever comes our way, be proud brother dearest!" I shot back with a smile making him laugh aloud before surging forward to yank me into a tight hug causing me to squeal loudly as he dragged his knuckles over my head. "Go get changed sister dearest, Enzo and I will be just fine until you get back." Ty ordered making me nod as he let me go even as I stood on my toes to place a kiss to his cheek and a sweet kiss to Enzo's lips before heading inside to change.

**Tyler's P.O.V:**

After learning about the truth of just what Penelope could do back when they were eight left me feeling overprotective of her, something told me that there would come a time where others would wish to use her against her will, I wouldn't let that happen even if it meant I would have to become a wolf. "Damon might make an appearance tonight." Enzo offered making me bite back a growl having come to dislike the Salvatore brothers after learning about one being a ripper and the other for abandoning Enzo to torture. "I am still taking vervain, along with keeping a few wooden stakes on me at all times, magic is a wonderful thing." I said with a nod getting a smirk in return as Enzo likely imagined me stabbing Damon the dick in the face as Penelope kept threatening to do to the vampire if he ever showed his face to her. "She has begun to look into the Original Family, she is determined to learn more about him and how she can free him." Enzo said quietly making me wince even as I sent the other man a curious look, I knew how much he loved my sister but it always made me wonder.

"Does it bother you? That Penelope likely has more than one mate she is destined for?" I finally asked unable to keep the questions at bay as I watched him looking at the house likely listening to Penelope move about inside.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for your sister, she freed me when she didn't have to. Penelope sees me for who I am and doesn't hate me for the man I am, for the things I have done. So no, it doesn't bother me that I will have to share her love. Because she owns me Tyler; heart, body, mind, and soul and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her, to have her happy that is what matters." Enzo answered seriously making me fight back a gulp because that was a lot of power my sister has over this vampire. And yet it made something in me sigh in relief to know that there was someone who would put her and her happiness first. "If you want us to help kill Damon, we will, you aren't alone anymore Lorenzo. You have us and we won't let you ever be alone ever again." I offered sincerely because he had become family, just as he would kill for my sister, I would do the same for him.

"Am I Pack then?" Enzo asked teasingly only for a light bell like laugh to fill the air causing us to turn around and take in the sight of my sister as she watched us with so much warmth in her eyes that it made me wish I could look away.

"Of course!" Penelope answered as she bounced to stand between us, her hands reaching out to grab one of ours and it was truly in that moment that I felt the bonds between us light up and sing with relish.

"The other one must be Uncle Mason." I said softly with a raised eyebrow at the third bond I could feel making Penelope beam with a nod as she almost glowed with relish at having the bonds fully appear.

"Time to make a entrance at the bonfire." I said breaking the silence making Penelope clap with glee with Enzo smirked and kissed her temple as he pulled her back to her car while shooting me a nod.

**Penelope P.O.V:**

I felt I might have missed something while I was gone getting ready for the party, whatever it was has caused the bonds between us to strengthen to the point we could all feel them. Enzo sent me a knowing look as we followed behind Tyler to the bonfire, if there was one person who knew me inside and out, it would be him.

"I love you, Lorenzo St John." I said seriously for the first time making him freeze in place before relaxing and looking back at me with a look so full of devotion and adoration I had to look away for fear of losing my breath.

"I love you, Penelope Lockwood." Enzo said back without hesitation making me smile a soft smile as I kept silent and kept an eye on the scenery around us as he drove.


	5. Chapter 4

The bonfire wasn't as fun as I would have believed it would be, Tyler having taken off not to long after we arrived to hangout with Matt and likely to get drunk for the night. I hummed under my breath eyes alight as I let my magic seep into the earth under my feet and through it into the trees surrounding us.

"It always takes my breath away, nature truly is the most breathtaking sight. Seeing this and knowing it will be here even after we die; it is awe inspiring and makes one feel small and unimportant compared to it." I said softly reaching forward to grab his hand with mine making him smile softly. "Mother nature will always win out against the mortals and immortals that live on Her surface, but I find something even more breathtaking than it." Enzo said in disagreement making me turn slightly from where I had been facing the trees. Enzo's eyes met mine and once again I felt my breath catch in my throat at the soft tender look he gave me, it was like time stopped in that moment and everything fell away leaving only Enzo and I. "You could ask anything of me, even for me to tear out my heart, and I would do it for you. You cannot possibly understand just how much I love and adore you Penelope. I would lose my mind if I ever lost you, if you ever turned me away." Enzo said his voice soft as he placed his free hand against my cheek as he closed the small distance between our bodies making me suck in a sharp breath.

"The thought of you dying, it freezes my blood and makes it feel like I can't breath. I have lived for over a hundreds years already, I have loved before, and yet none of it compares to this; to you." Enzo continued making my eyes tear up against my will as I placed my own free hand over his that cupped my cheek as I nuzzled into his palm making him chuckle. "I would never ask you to tear your heart out Enzo, the very thought of losing you, I would lose my mind. Yes, I have others in my life that I love and will come to love, but you are my first; Lorenzo St John." I said just as softly uncaring that Stefan had been listening into our conversation, the fact he now knew Enzo was a vampire was bound to happen anyway thanks to the daylight ring he wore. Stefan knew nothing about Enzo, Damon having kept it a secret and having buried it deep inside his own mind to keep his shame and guilt from eating him alive. "So know this Enzo; if anyone dares to try to take you from me, if you ever try to walk away from me, I would set the world aflame to get you back be it even from death Himself." I warned causing Enzo to throw his head back with a loud clear laugh that was so full of pure emotion making a large smile pull up at my lips. " **SOMEBODY HELP**!" Jeremy Gilbert screamed in fear as he came rushing out of the woods clutching a bleeding and passed out Vicki Donovan. Enzo and I shared a look, Stefan had been in our sights the whole time, meaning it had likely been Damon. Raising a eyebrow in silent question to Enzo in order to see how he felt of Damon now being aware of him being here caused him to send me a wicked smile full of promises of chaos and revenge. Later that NightTyler took a seat beside me keeping silent causing me to reach for him and pull him against my side as we curled up against each other, seeking the same comfort and safety only a sibling could give in moments like this.

"Its starting isn't?" Tyler asked in the silence making me sigh, because I wouldn't lie to him, not even if it was to spare his feelings. "Damon and Stefan being here in Mystic Falls, means that yes, whatever is coming our way has finally begun." I answered not even blinking when Enzo joined us moving to lay on my other side seeing as Tyler and I had moved to lay on the bed under the covers side by side. "As long as we stick together and keep each other informed, we should be able to stay ahead of the Salvatore brothers." Enzo added quietly making Tyler hum in agreement before pulling out his phone.

"Hello?" Mason asked picking up on the first ring making me smile at knowing he would always be there for both Tyler and I, if and when we needed him without hesitation. "Stefan and Damon are both in Mystic Falls, Vicki Donovan was attacked tonight at the bonfire by Damon seeing as Stefan never left Penelope's sight." Tyler said without bothering with saying hello. "You both still keeping vervain on you?" Mason asked seriously voice dropping a level in his worry for us. "I have even been adding it to the coffee in the morning, better safe than sorry considering the town we live in." Tyler was the one to answer while I gave a silent nod fingers twining with Enzo's once more as he curled his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "I can't leave right now, but here in a few weeks I should be able to make time to come by for a few days." Mason continued making Tyler and I share a look, it had been curious when one of the wolves Mason ran with had called us up to ask if we knew about the women Mason had been shacking up with, and the fact said woman was a vampire. "You going to bring your new lover with you?" I was the one to ask knowing Tyler wouldn't get involved in it. "Katherine and I aren't at the point where I would bring her to meet my family." Mason answered causing Enzo to freeze as a horrible dread filled him making me squeeze his hand in confusion. We didn't stay on the phone for much longer Mason having to go so he wouldn't be late for his date.

"Katherine Pearce. Something tells me that Damon and Stefan's creator isn't as dead as they believe and is in fact fucking your uncle." Enzo answered the unasked question hanging in the air between us.


	6. Chapter 5

Tyler wasted no time in wrapping his arms around me to keep me from getting up and calling Mason and getting his location so I could kill his current lover, that bitch deserved to die a slow painful death. Enzo had told me everything Damon had shared with him back when they both had been held in those cells; between the torture sessions the doctors would put them through, to say I thought lowly of the woman would be just the tip of that iceberg. "She. Is. Dead." I growled out eyes burning gold and teeth becoming sharp as the wolf inside me fought to the surface over the thought of the hunt to come. Oh just the thought of sinking my teeth into that whore, was almost mouth watering. "Calm down little wolf, rushing into things will only have Katherine going into hiding before we have the chance to catch her." Enzo soothed easily taking me from Tyler's arms and flashing us into my bedroom for some privacy. "She is using my uncle for whatever new scheme she has going on, and I can't stand that!" I shouted with rage as Enzo kept a tight hold on me knowing I wouldn't lash out in fear of hurting him. "I can't believe Mason even fell for her shit, he should have known something was up with her being an exact copy of Elena!"

"Slater still hasn't gotten back to us concerning that topic, but we should hear back soon from him." Enzo added with a thoughtful look, being intrigued into why Elena was an exact copy of Katherine, or at least from how Damon had described her and the small photo he carried of her with him. "It still doesn't solve my current issue of Mason fucking Elena's whoreish doppelganger!" I said. My hands stayed in tight fists at my side even as I trembled in rage at the image of Mason with Katherine, it was a nauseating sight to picture. "Little wolf, calm down. You know I would not allow any harm come to you, be it physical or emotional." Enzo said. He didn't hesitate to run his fingers through my hair uncaring about the fact some curls snagged his fingers into my hair, only smoothed through them with a warm smile. "Speak of the devil..." I said as the loud ringing of my phone could be heard throughout the home. "Please tell me you have something for me."

"It is good to hear from you as well." Slater said. "And of course I have something, why else would I have called?"

"To be a pain in the fucking ass." Enzo said. He couldn't stop the shake of his head eyes dark with hidden amusement as he watched me. "It is what you are best at after all."

"Rude," Slater said. "Anyway, I found out more details concerning the whole Elena and Katherine issue. I already had an idea of it but wanted to find all my notes concerning it for you to read before I answered that particular question, since it involved your Original Vampire question to."

"He never mentioned her or even knowing anyone by the name of Katherine." I said. The fact that this hadn't been mentioned was annoying and caused my mind to race out of control, because if he did know her, that changed everything. "Back on topic," Slater said. "I have already sent you the information to the email you gave me, but I would make sure to not let any unwanted eyes read it."

"Warning heard," Enzo said. "Now have you found anymore Vampires who want a ring that fit our criteria?"

"I have found three." Slater said his teeth gleaming white as he smiled a too wide smile. "Which is another list I have sent to you via email, so do get back to me about any date you would like to meet with them."

"Thanks Slater." I said as my hand came by to rub at my shoulder with a tight grip that had my knuckles bleaching white before I hung up the phone.

"It feels like we have gotten involved in some type of conspiracy or something."

"Or something," Enzo said. "One thing you have to understand about us vampires, we live for centuries or forever if we don't get killed, so most try to find ways to keep life from being boring."

"Great," I said with a roll of my eyes. "So its like dealing with hyperactive children who are throwing a tantrum because they didn't get their way. Only on steroids."

"There you are," Elena said as she stalked her way toward me similar to a solider on a mission to get home. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Welp you found me," I said eyes gleaming with chaos and mischief that outshone the light shining into them. "Care to tell me why you have been looking for me?"

"Because you promised to have a sleep over with Bonnie and I." Elena answered hands placed on her hips as if like a mother scolding her trouble child.

"I did no such thing," I said. "Why you gotta try to sign me up for shit that has nothing to do with me?"

"That ain't fair Elena my lovely love."

"Please," Elena said with hands coming up to clasp in front her in an almost praying fashion. "This would mean the world to me if you could just agree to come spend time with us, don't you remember all the fun we had together as kids during our sleepovers?"

"Go little wolf, have fun." Enzo said for me with a tilt of his head that spoke of commandment and barking out orders. "Alright fine," I said even as I let my bottom lip stick out with a slight tremble that would catch his attention. "But only because I can see when I am not wanted."

"Great," Elena answered hand snatching my own as she began to race out of the room as if trying to win a hundred dollar race. "Then lets go, thanks random guy who is likely her boyfriend!"


	7. Chapter 6

At least one good thing about living in a small town, it took very little time to arrive at your destination; meaning just nine minutes later we were pulling into Elena's driveway. My shoulders loosened after realizing Caroline wasn't here, I had no wish to deal with that bag of drama tonight and would have snapped if she had been here running her mouth.

"Before you ask, no Care isn't here." Elena said with a shake of her head as she pulled the driver door open and gracefully stepped out of the car. "She had some type of date or something so couldn't make it."

"Good," I said with a smirk tugging at painted crimson lips as I followed her into the house before rushing forward to yank Bonnie into a tight hug that she easily returned with a bright chiming laugh. "Bonnie, it is so good to see you!"

"Hey," Bonnie said smile overtaking her face as we pull apart with a light laugh at Elena's pouting. "It is good to see you to, though I have to wonder why you would want to hangout with us when you have that fine man."

"Enzo is definitely a fine man," I said with a nod of my head before doing a twirl in order to face the living room where I headed in order to plop down onto the couch. "He is also very much taken with me, so maybe next time Bonnie."

"How come you never mentioned him before?" Elena asked as they moved to join me, both taking a seat on either side of me and virtually blocking me in like two predators hunting their prey. "We wouldn't have judged you for it if you had told us about him, I mean we thought you weren't even into either sex."

"Thanks for that," I said with a small smirk even as I held back the urge to roll my eyes, there weren't to many good looking guys that were my type. "But Enzo and I have been together for awhile, though our relationship has recently turned romantic." 

****

**Dream World~**

_I took a shuddering breath as my eyes overlooked the large forest that has become like a second home to me, these dreams showing me 'him' causing it to feel that way for me, even as the large forest itself felt familiar. "It has been awhile love," his voice called out with a light airy dark chuckle as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in close to his chest. "Was starting to believe you had grown bored with me." "Never," I said with a shake of my head as my hands snaked around his broad shoulders and allowed my fingers to twine into the hair at the nape of his neck. "There will never come a day that I will be bored with you."_

_"Good," he said as he nuzzled against my neck placing kisses to the back of my ear before straightening up and pulling me that much tighter against him, his hands like iron bands where they rested on my hips. "Because you are mine little wolf, do not ever forget that."_

_"How can I?" I asked with a trembling smile even as my shoulders slumped and my forehead laid against his chest. "You would never let me forget if I did, I know you Kol Mikaelson."_

_"You know everything because I have shared myself with you," Kol said in agreement moving his hands to glide through my hair in a soothing gentle gesture he wasn't known for. "And that is because I see something in you that I haven't seen in any other."_

_"Why have you never mentioned Katherine to me?" I couldn't help but asked as I tilted my head back in order to lock eyes with burning honey brown that reminded me of melted chocolate mixed with caramel. "Because what care do I have for that tart?" Kol asked with a snarl even as he shook his head and worked to keep the darker side of him from peeking through. "She was Niklaus and Elijah's problem, not that they cared seeing as they worked together to dagger me and lock me away in this box."_

_"That is the most you have ever offered me concerning your family," I couldn't help but comment, because while he had shared himself with me in knowledge he refused to speak of his siblings. "You know I would never betray your trust."_

_"I know little wolf," Kol said his smile full of teeth as his jaw clenched causing the muscle to jump in his cheek even as he sighed and loosened his stance and jaw. "Though I do have to wonder how you even know of Katerina."_

_"Because she shares a face with my best friend Elena, and she is currently using my uncle for some yet to know reason." I answered eyes glowing amber as the wolf peeked through as the thought of my uncle being in danger caused me suppressed rage. "And I need to know everything I can about the whore who is a threat to my family, you know how I am Kol."_

_"That I do little wolf," Kol said in agreement even as the world around us began to shift and change becoming my bedroom and allowing Kol to pull me toward my bed so I would lay between his legs curled against him. "But Katerina is someone who runs from everything, I do know Elena this friend of yours will be in trouble if Niklaus ever finds our about her."_

_"Especially since she is needed for that ritual to free Niklaus from the curse our bitch of a mother placed on him."_

_"There are many spells that can be used to revive someone post death if caught in time," I said with a slight shake of my head as I thought on the worse happening. "Mainly because you have seven minutes after the heart stops beating to revive someone."_

_"So you plan to work with Niklaus," Kol said with a slight sneer even as he nipped sharply in warning against my neck causing me to suck in a deep breath. "You know nothing of the monster that my bastard of a brother is little wolf."_

_"He will grow interested you because of you being a Hybrid similar to him, I do not share little wolf."_


	8. Chapter 7

I kept the dream to myself when we got up the next morning, though if I worked to hurry through Elena's door in order to get home to talk to Tyler and Enzo, well that was my business and nobody else's. Kol had given me a larger clue into looking into Katerina as he called her, I knew he kept an eye on his brothers while being forced into slumber from the dagger which was helping me stay one step ahead.

"You will never believe what I found out last night," I said the moment I walked into the house twenty or so minutes later to where Tyler and Enzo sat eating breakfast. "Turns out 'he' knew more on the subject than I had first thought and was able to give me a large clue to work with."

"How so?" Tyler asked even as he filled a plate for me filled with blueberry pancakes and bacon. He knew me so well, best brother ever I would have to say and no one could tell me differently.

"Katerina," I said clapping my hands with a bright vibrant smile as I rushed to take the seat Enzo had pulled out for me. "When I asked why he never told me about Katherine Pearce, he called her Katerina. This means I can give the name to Slater and have him do his researching to help me find exactly who she is and was when human."

"Then I think its about time we confront my dear old friend," Enzo said hands clasped together with elbows on the table so he could rest his chin on his hands. "To give him the good news of the love of his life being alive and not trapped, maybe even mention her newest lover."

"If he becomes a threat to my uncle I will not hesitate to kill him," I warned eyes narrowed with hands resting on my hips. "Your friend or not, that is my family." 

****

Getting a shower and changing into clean clothes took a small bit of time after breakfast, but honestly if we were going to play the part of the 'bad guys' than I wanted to look my best for it which had Enzo laughing in amusement, the asshole.

"I know you're home," Enzo called out loudly once we arrived at the boarding house eyes alight and smile sharp. "Come now Damon, is this anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Enzo," Damon breathed flashing to the door and pulling it open to stand there staring as if seeing a ghost. "How?"

"Well you see," Enzo began friendly smile still in place even as he flashed forward and slammed his fist into Damon's stomaching throwing him further into the house. "After you left me to die they were able to keep me captured since I was too weak and still stuck in that fucking cage. Where I spent the next decade once again stuck as their lab rat while my mind would replay the moment where the man I thought of as a friend left me to die."

"Well until this little wolf came and set me free."

"Well unlike some I know the true meaning of friendship and caring," I said in agreement as I stepped into the boarding house and into the living room where Enzo had Damon staked to a chair. "But then again considering who it was that turned you, well I shouldn't be awfully surprised at your deception."

"Speaking of," Enzo said brightly while shoving the stake deeper into Damon's stomach causing him to yell out in pain. "Katherine Pearce, the woman and love of you life, is very much alive and living it up with little wolf's uncle."

"We even have proof."

"Your lying," Damon growled out eyes wild as veins began to appear under his eyes and his canine's grew longer. "You see Damon that's just the thing," Enzo said shaking his head in disappointment while I moved forward holding my phone out for Damon to see the picture of uncle Mason with Katherine along with the message giving her name. "I don't lie to someone I think of as a friend, unlike you I hold true to my word."

"You have lived the last hundred and so years in love with a woman who cares very little, if at all for you, hows that for irony."

"Damon," Stefan shouted moving to rush forward only to stagger as I used the hidden wrist weapon that allowed me to shoot small stakes at someone, Enzo had gotten it for me as a birthday gift when I turned twelve.

"Might want to stay out of this," I warned with a warm smile and slight shrug. "After all this is between the two of them, considering Damon did leave Enzo to die after Enzo had helped him regain his strength to get them both free and all."

"Make a move toward her," Enzo warned seriously now that Damon was slumped forward eyes unfocused on my phone. "And I will remove your head from your shoulders without hesitation mate." 

****

It took two hours for Damon to snap out of his funk and denials over Katherine's betrayal, and now it seemed like he was going to mope and take out his feelings through alcohol and women. Though we did warn Stefan that if he brought the Council's attention to us it would be their heads we would offer up in return.

"Feel better?" I asked Enzo as we left the boarding house and headed back to my place to settle in my room. "I thought I would feel better," Enzo said with a hum as he moved me to settle between his legs as I rested my head on his shoulder easily accepting his embrace. "But he was like a brother to me, the only one keeping me sane and from giving up while trapped in that horrid place."

"He was all I had left. Truthfully after so many years had passed us by, and for him to look at me as if he didn't know me and walk away to leave me to die; well it broke me little wolf. It broke me in a way that the humans hadn't been able to leaving me a shell of a vampire."

"You aren't alone anymore," I said quietly while leaning forward to kiss his neck tenderly even as my arms tightened around his waist to show just how not alone he was now. "Never again will you ever be left behind or left alone to suffer, I promise Lorenzo St John."


	9. Chapter 8

Enzo ended up staying with me that night, just keeping me close and refusing to release me from his hold, needing that human touch to keep him from breaking down over having finally faced Damon who had caused him so much pain. Tyler ended up joining us having sensed a member of our tiny pack in pain and needing support, it made me happy to know how close all our bonds were to one another. 

*****

"Another day another vampire," I said with a shake of my head while wrapping my arms around Enzo's shoulders as we sat there back at the boarding house because Damon had called for us, something about a meeting to talk about some vampires. "Why are we just now learning about the twenty or so vampires trapped in the tomb under the Fell church?"

"Ease up little wolf," Enzo said with a chuckle while Damon narrowed his eyes at me, join the club fucker because I don't like you either. "But does it really surprise you that this town has more secrets than what many know about?"

"Its like a women," I said before slapping my closed fist into my open hand with a wicked grin covering my face. "Or like Katerina, you know what with her hiding behind a fake name and being more dangerous than she lets on. And having secrets that can kill, man that is a shit comparison."

"Having fun?" Damon snapped at me making me flutter my eyelashes while placing a hand over me heart in fake offense. "Who me?" I asked back even as I moved to sit in Enzo's lap, I was feeling possessive and my wolf wasn't happy about being near the person who had betrayed one of our mates without being allowed to tear his throat out with our teeth. "Back to the point," Stefan said as he entered the room followed by Elena who sent me a surprised look, well what do you know she is in the know and hadn't forewarned anyone close to her in case they are attacked to get at her. What a bitch move.."There has to be a reason Katherine lied and had us believe she was either dead or trapped in the tomb. Meaning she is likely running from something and with Elena and her looking so similar well it rings warning bells."

"Mason hasn't mentioned if she was asking about anything," I said with a shake of my head as I focused on the baby ripper Enzo mentioned Damon had said his younger brother was at that time. "Then again I hadn't have much of a chance to call him and see what that was all about either."

"Shouldn't you have done so then?" Elena asked arms wrapped around her making me hold back the urge to roll my eyes. Elena was a good friend of mine but sometimes her whole woe is me shit and demanded attitude pissed me off to the extremes, then again I was pretty sure my attitude and mannerism pissed her off to.

"Been pretty busy with other things," I said with a slight shrug mind going back to Kol and the talk with Slater about Katerina's past that he had been able to dig up in two short hours last night. "But I have found out more concerning Katerina Petrova; or as you know her Katherine Pearce. Which honestly thanks to my informant I found out more than what I might have otherwise learned, like the fact she was disowned for having a child out of wedlock and being sent away to England."

"So that is how Elena ties into being apart of the same bloodline," Stefan said while Elena flinched not seeming to have taken the news of her adoption well if at all, would also explain why she wanted a sleepover. "But that doesn't answer who Katherine is running from and why, nor if this would be something that will endanger Elena."

"Well one thing at a time Stefan," Damon said finally speaking up making me jump since I had almost forgotten he was there. "Enough about our bitch of an ex and more on why you have never once sought me out nor attacked me before now Enzo."

"You might not be aware of this Damon," Enzo said arms moving to wrap around my waist as he pulled my back tighter against his chest as he sent the other a droll look. "But the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I also had something more important to focus on, like getting used to the new Era we were in on top of finding out what had all changed around me. There was also the fact I had the little wolf to think about."

"Speaking of that," Elena cut in eyes turning hard as she turned back to face me. "How come you never thought to tell Bonnie, Caroline, and I about the supernatural world?"

"Well aren't you miss hypocrite," I shot back with a raised eyebrow while Enzo gave my waist a warning squeeze to keep me from hitting her for that comment. It was getting closer to the full moon and my temper was shorter than it had ever been. "Are you saying you have told them? Or Jenna and Jeremy for that matter considering you have likely invited two vampires into their home without them knowing."

"That is different," Elena denied making me roll my eyes while waving her off with a scoff already done hearing the lies. "I am doing this to protect them from this."

"Tell yourself whatever lies you need to Elena," I said sending her a sharp look full of warning as my eyes bled gold. "But the truth is you are controlling and believe you know best, when in truth you are likely going to be the reason they are killed for being in the dark."

"Don't go crying or blaming anyone but yourself when you are forced to bury them because a vampire or something else killed them to get at you. And I didn't need to tell Caroline considering her mother is on the Council while Bonnie's grams is a witch so can keep her safe and tell her at anytime."


	10. Chapter 9

Elena ended up storming off after my response causing Stefan to send me a look of disapproval, which meant nothing to me seeing as how he was a ripper when drinking human blood with zero control and on animal blood he was a whiny broody child. I wasn't here to pander to Elena or anyone else, I was here to deal with the tomb vampires and with whatever drama was headed this way because of Elena and Katerina both. "Don't give her that judgy look ripper," Enzo said eyes narrowed onto the baby ripper and filled with warning. "Because I will not hesitate to rip your heart out along with your fucking tongue."

"Chill," Damon said holding up his hands and sending Enzo his charming smile. "Everyone just relax for a minute would you? Stefan go after your little girlfriend while the adults talk wont you."

"Damon," Stefan began eyes narrowing only to clench his jaw shut as he spun around and stalked out of the door at whatever look the blue eyed brother gave him. "Now onto the bigger issue," Damon said smile widening as he gave us a friendly look that had my hackles rising and Enzo scoffing. "What are we going to do about the vampires trapped in the tomb?"

"Set them on fire of course," I said with a slight shrug and raised eyebrow. "We won't even need to undo the spell done on it, just remove whatever is blocking the tomb and then I can send in a large fire spell."

"Honestly this isn't our biggest issue. Katerina and whatever plans she is trying to work here again in Mystic Falls is the biggest problem and something that should take full focus." 

****

Damon didn't waste time taking us to the hidden area where the tomb rested under the Fell church and just as soon I was removing the large stone pillar blocking the entrance before whispering the Dark spell I learned in my first life allowing it to take life before us. "What the hell?" Damon shouted jumping away as the Basilisk began to grow and crawl through the entrance as it began to eat away at the desiccated vampires inside.

"That my friend is why the little wolf is dangerous," Enzo said with a laugh as he wrapped on arm around me to keep me grounded as I kept my full attention on controlling the Fiendfyre and keep it from burning anything but the vampires inside. "My little wolf is also my little witch that needs no help nor care for the dead witches and that of nature."

"There," I said slumping into Enzo's broad chest allowing myself a moment of weakness as I killed the fire even as it fought against my control. "They are dead and turned to ash meaning we have no fear of them ever being found or getting out. Now onto the more pressing issue."

"Hello?" Mason asked as I called him a moment later eyes hard as ice while I leaned back against the car once we had left the underground area of Fell church. "Mason we need to talk now," I said voice tense even as I kept my eyes hard and tone cold to show this wasn't a joking matter. "The woman you have fallen for is a vampire who's real name is Katerina Petrova and seems to be using you for something. Please be the smart man I know you are and tell me everything you know about her."

"Katherine Pearce was there after I made my first kill and activated the curse, she promised me a way to gain control of it by giving her the Moon Stone," Mason said voice tight and pained since he knew I would never lie nor make up a story without it being the truth of someone. "I always suspected her of something even as I began to fall in love with her."

"Don't let her know you are onto her," I said seriously even as my eyes glowed gold at the pain she had caused someone of my pack, of my family. "Once you are alone text me the location and I will get the Moon Stone and place it where only I or the pack can get to it."

"I'm sorry," Mason said filling so much guilt against keeping this from us and to learn he had been played as he began to think back on that day where he had to kill his friend who wouldn't stop attacking him. "I get it now. She compelled my best friend to keep attacking until I ended it then pretended to care for me so she could use me."

"She will pay for this," I said quietly voice a rumbling purr as my wolf came to the front and worked to comfort a member of our pack that was hurting. "I will make sure she suffers a thousand agonies before I let her breath her last breath here on earth, not even will I grant her the void of the Other Side." 

****

"Enough Elena," I shouted back at the boarding house as I faced against her, Stefan, and Bonnie while Tyler and Enzo stayed close to me and Damon just kept to the sidelines on neither side but his own. "The vampires had to be removed in case the tomb was ever opened fully and the spell fell making them a danger to our town. I do not care what ties you have to Katerina Petrova nor do I care about your hurt feelings of being adopted right now."

"All our focus needs to remain on the future threat of why Katerina wants the Moon Stone bad enough to lie and use my uncle to get it. Time to put your big girl panties on and grow the fuck up."

"What?" Bonnie asked standing there mostly in confusion having just been brought into all of this because Elena had ran to rant at her grandmother in front of her causing Grams to confess about the Supernatural. "I know you are new to this and I know how confusing everything seems," I said seriously sending her a comforting look even as I sent a glare at Elena for dragging her into this mess when it could have been avoided while we slowly told her the truth. "But I promise that I will help you gain control of your magic and make sure you can protect yourself against any threat, I have already gotten a spelled and soaked vervain necklace to Caroline."

"So honestly she has done more to keep you all safe than Elena who would have kept you all in the dark without any protection," Enzo said glaring at the Doppelganger with loathing and finding her no better than Katerina. "Life is a whole lot darker and bloodier than the world knows and now you can learn to protect and fight against that."


	11. Chapter 10

Elena had decided to throw another fit and take off causing Stefan and Bonnie to chase after her, it almost made me sad to realize that Bonnie would likely always get the shit end of the deal for as long as she allowed Elena to have such control over her. Damon had moved closer to Enzo and Tyler in order to fully face me making me think the day was yet to be over. "You seem to know more than you let on," Damon said with a chilling smile as he raised his glass of scotch toward me. "So why don't you be a pal and inform the class."

"All I can say Damon," I began with a sneer as my wolf growled and my magic snapped and hissed inside me. "Is that Katerina and Elena both are part of something so much bigger than you or any other vampire you might know."

"She also does not bow to you," Enzo said while offering me his hand to help me to my feet, like a man of old, a gentleman, would do. "So do grow up and realize the world does not bow at your feet."

"Just hers huh?" Damon snarked making me roll my eyes before my eyes widened. Because there stood Tyler sending me a reassuring look before he moved forward and snapped Damon's neck, in a way killing and activating his curse.

"Tyler," I began as he let out a shout and dropped to his knees while his eyes bled gold making me suck in a deep breath. "What have you done?"

"Things are about to get dangerous," Tyler grunted out veins showing under skin as the pain became to much for him. "So I did what was needed to help keep you that much more safe, along with our mother."

"Oh Ty," I whispered as my emotions swelled for my family, for my twin as he struggled to his feet now that the curse had finished activating and settled back under his skin to slumber until the next full moon. "You help just by being there for me." 

******

_Dream World~_

_My eyes fluttered open as once again the world Kol was trapped in appeared before my eyes, it sometimes angered me to know that he was trapped here to wander and go mad while his real body laid still with a dagger dipped in ash stuck in his chest. Kol had laughed when I had snarled this at him even going so far as to pat my head before shrugging it off and talking of the sweet revenge he would take in his pound of flesh from his brother._

_"So you have returned little wolf?" Kol asked striding toward me as a brilliant smile appeared on his face. "Of course I did," I said with a slight laugh as I closed the last distance between us. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you had tried Kol Mikaelson."_

_"Good thing I find you so entertaining then," Kol teased arm wrapping with possession around my waist. "How far has your plans come along?"_

_"The tomb vampires have been dealt with," I said moving to wrap around him like a koala. "We just have to await the arrival of Katerina and my Uncle Mason, though he has promised to tell me the location of the Moon Stone so I can move it and place a fake in its place."_

_"So busy my little wolf," Kol said placing a kiss to my forehead even as the world blurred and my room settled in its place. "I know that bastard of a brother Klaus will find you ever so intriguing, so do stay far away from him little wolf."_

_"You know I have no interest in Niklaus," I said with a roll of my eyes as I tugged the hair at the nape of his neck. "One Mikaelson is more than I can handle as is."_

_"Than you have yet to meet and see just how stubborn us Mikaelson's are," Kol said with a shake of his head. "Though I have recently come across something that I want you to take care of for me little wolf."_

_"What is that?" I asked with some interest and hesitation._

_"I have the location of where my father has been left to desiccate with the one weapon that can kill us," Kol said making me suck in a sharp breath. "So if you would be a dear and kill him I would forever be in your debt."_

_"You know you don't need to be," I said with a shake of my head. "I would do this because of how he treated you and your siblings, no one should have to fear their father."_

_"Then here is where you shall find him," Kol said hands sinking into my hair as the rested on either side of my temples before images burned into my mind. "If there is one I would trust to kill him in my place, it would be you."_

******

When I awake I didn't hesitate to leave a note for Tyler and Enzo before apparating toward the location forever burned into my mind, this was not something I would put off and lose this chance to end the Mikaelson children's torment.

"You are truly a monster," I whispered once I took in the desiccated form of Mikael before me. "You are on pair with Riddle and that is something I never thought I could say about another person."

I summoned the white oak stake to my side and held it tightly in my grasp as I never once removed my eyes from the man before me, it felt too easy and yet at the same time I knew that most things like this did come easier if you were one step ahead in the game. I stalked forward only stopping once I was directly in front of Mikael.

"You have spent centuries tormenting your children," I said coldly as my hand raised with stake in my hand. "No more shall they have to fear you, and nevermore will you have a chance to rise from the dead by any means be it magic or not."

And so without hesitation I allowed my hand to surge forward as I buried the stake into his heart and watched as he died, though to be on the safe side I had also summoned black fire to eat away at him and his ashes. "That was for Kol."


	12. Chapter 11

I already knew that I had dealt with things out of order, mostly because if it wasn't for Kol telling me where to find Mikael we would have spent forever trying tor track the fucker down on top of just burning the tomb vampires before they could become an issue. Then again I felt like I was forgetting something. "Hey Penelope," Jeremy said catching my attention and causing me to turn around to face little Gilbert. "There is this chick who seems interested in the Founding Families on top of seeming to know about my pocket watch, mind checking it over?"

"Knew there was a reason to why you were my favorite Gilbert," I teased reaching to take the pocket watch. "There is two fold spell placed on it, you need both in order to activate the thing."

It was with a thought that I sent my magic further into the watch in order to find out the use of its creation and just what it did magic wise, to my surprise a scroll appeared rather quickly causing me to hum even as I reached to take it and read over the information.

"It is used to track vampires being the main part while the second part causes a loud noise to be heard and render vampires and even werewolves useless due to the pain caused by the high pitched noise."

"What is with you Gilbert's creating weapons to take us vampires out?" Damon asked as he flashed into the front yard. Should have known hanging out on the porch would have lead to some type of drama, must be a curse on this tiny town.

"What is with you vampires always treating us humans as play things?" Jeremy shot back with a sneer before taking the pocket watch once I had removed the magic from it.

"Do go bother someone else Damon," Enzo said coming to sit beside me on the porch arm wrapping around my waist. "Unless of course you have some new information we could use to our advantage."

"Creepy stalker girl of Jeremy's here is Anna," Damon said with a grimace. "She was Pearl's daughter who was close to Katherine way back when. Sadly we burned Pearl's body so our only way to gain information is through her daughter Anna."

"Is she a threat to me?" Jeremy asked. "Probably," Damon said with a shrug. "She and her mother had a bad turn with a John Gilbert, the man who pretended to love Pearl before being the one to capture her and lock her in the tomb."

"Just great," Jeremy hissed under his breath before stalking off. Even though I didn't owe the kid anything, I wouldn't just let him wander off without some type of protection since his sister was to busy in Salvatore land.

"Tyler," I said causing him to exit the front door to my side. "Can you go spend some time with little Gilbert and make sure this Anna doesn't kill him?"

"Sure," Tyler said glaring toward Damon before leaving to follow Jeremy back to the Mystic Grill most likely.

"Enzo I have an errand I have to run," I said thinking back over everything that has already happened so far. "Why don't you inform the Scooby Gang of just what we know concerning Katerina Petrova and just who she ended up pissing off, though I will always know if you are in danger so if they try something stupid I will be just a snap away." 

******

"Slater I need you to do me a favor," I said even as I knew Kol would be beyond pissed with me. Family meant everything to him even after Klaus had him daggered because after a thousand years all they had was one another. "What do you need?" Slater asked moving to take a seat at his desk while I stood in front of him shooing away his 'girlfriend'.

"Get a message out to Klaus and Elijah that their father is dead," I said even as I pulled out the image I had created through memory and magic to show proof. "Let it be known that the current guardian of Mystic Falls wishes to meet with them."

"Are you insane?" Slater asked voice pitching high as his wild eyes met my calm ones making me raise an eyebrow. I knew if I just waited for Klaus and Elijah to eventually show up then the cards would be stacked in their favor, better to take the bull by the horns and leave the Originals off balance. "I am very sane," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I just know how to keep the cards in my favor. Enzo knows that there will be times that I do things without his approval because I am my own person, I am also the only one who matches up to the Originals."

"Oh man," Slater said slumping into his seat with a grimace even as he began to reach out to the small fries to get to Klaus and Elijah. "I sure hope you know what you are doing little lady."

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be here," I said with a huff of laughter even as I winced at just how Kol would react. "Though I will likely get more than an ear full over this."

Before I could say anymore my phone began to ring making me sigh as I reached into my back pocket to grab the thing. I had only a small time frame to get this out into the supernatural grapevine in order to obtain Klaus and Elijah's attention.

"Hello?" I asked even as I motioned for Slater to continue his work.

"I don't know the exact location of the stone," Mason said after a moment of silence. "I just know that it would be kept with anything of importance along with where my brother likely keeps any heirloom."

"Then I know exactly where it is," I said with a vindictive smirk. "No worries uncle dearest I will have it taken care before you reach Mystic Falls. Now if you will excuse me I am in the middle of something important. I love you uncle Mason, take care."

"It is done," Slater said standing up to stretch even as he sent me a intrigued look. "I should get a call sometime soon, then I can text you the location of their choosing."

"Perfect," I said giving the man a nod before heading for the front door. "I owe you one Slater, until then."


	13. Chapter 12

It took very little time to get a response from both Elijah and Niklaus, though honestly from how long they both had been running from their father I couldn't really blame them for being quick to respond to the one who took out the monster hunting them. Kol would be losing his mind and would likely have a long list of complaints when I saw him again, but this needed to be done. I never missed the sad and longing looks he wore when speaking of his family, of him just wanting to belong and be accepted by them.

"Do think this is wise?" Enzo asked arms wrapping around my waist as he held me close. Enzo hadn't lost his temper when I told him what I had done, he trusted me too much to allow for that, but he still had his worries. "We need them on our side Enzo," I said with a deep sigh hands moving two twine with his where they rested around my waist. "Because if we have them as our enemies than they will take everything we love from us, and I do not want to risk anyone I care for."

"Then lets go," Enzo said easily kissing my temple before leading me from my room and out the front door to his car. "The Salvatore Boarding House correct?"

"Yes," I said with some amusement. "Damon believes this was the way to go in order to gain your forgiveness and such. Stefan has decided to take off with Elena for the time being at her family's lake house." 

*****

We had only a few hours before both Originals would arrive, which was just enough time for me to set up powerful wards around the whole house and more so in the room we had chosen to use to meet with Elijah and Niklaus in. Though I could have gone without Damon's side comments, the stupid sarcastic asshole. "I'm just saying," Damon continued with a smirk toward Enzo. "If we all get killed because of this it would be because of your witchy wolf girlfriend."

"One more word Damon and I will set your ass on fire," I snarled eyes flaring gold and as my nails lengthened. "Better yet summon your heart from your fucking chest."

"Testy," Damon said eyes wide as he raised his hands but backed off. "I'll be over here out of the sight of fire."

"They are here," Enzo said having left the room briefly to get me something to drink making me send him a thankful smile. I didn't waste time but instead flicked my fingers to cause my magic to rush forward and throw open the front doors just as Elijah and Niklaus arrived, both watching other with suspicion. "I am glad you both could make it," I said eyes still burning gold as I waved them inside the house and into the parlor room. "I am the Mystic Falls Guardian. Though I think you care more for the proof of your fathers demise yes?"

"That would be much appreciated yes," Elijah said with a nod before Niklaus could refute my words making him send a glare at the other. "Though how you came to know his whereabouts would also be something I am much interested in as well."

"Magic is a funny and sentient thing," I began while motioning for them to take a seat on the opposite love seat as I settled into a high back chair that faced them. "Especially when you take into account that Magic itself will always help those Hecate chose to bless with a bit of Her own magic."

"I apologize love," Niklaus cut in with a laugh full of mockery as he gave me a condescending smile. "But Gods and Goddess do not exist."

"So small minded for a person who has lived over a thousand years," I said sweetly smile full of honey and poison. "You are a hybrid, a vampire and werewolf, and yet you believe Gods and Goddess cannot exist? Because your mother who is a witch dependent on her ancestors and the earth to use her magic?"

"How do you know about our mother?" Elijah once again spoke before Niklaus could making me hold back a scoff. Over a thousand years old and yet both can act so childish and immature at times. "Niklaus is not the only Hybrid alive," I answered letting the gold fade from my eyes. "I am a core witch and a werewolf myself. A core witch is also more powerful and different to that of an Bound Witch like your mother, we do not need approval nor do we need anyone to help us use our magic seeing as it resides inside us."

"And why would you willingly share this with us?" Niklaus asked sea blue eyes narrowed onto my sitting form.

"Because what most are unaware of is that all Supernatural Species have a soulmate," I began after taking notice of Enzo's growing anger to the Hybrid Original. "Sometimes if need be they are even granted more than one. And I do not say this in a romantic silly way, they are literally the other half of your soul and once the Bond has been completed they will feel whole. Enzo is one of my soulmates."

"Is one of them?" Elijah asked leaning forward making my smirk widen even as I noticed the interested look even Damon now sported.

"Kol Mikaelson is my other soulmate," I said with a raised eyebrow as Niklaus surged to his feet eyes wild. "I have been given the chance to speak with and see him in my dreams, he follows you all while his body rests in the coffin you placed him in as a dagger keeps him asleep. He is who lead me to your father, the main reason I know so much about you and just why I made sure to end your father."

"Meaning that either way I would have killed your father. But now I need to focus on the fact that in order to become a full Hybrid you need to kill someone my friends care for, so I though what better way to be ahead and gain your alliance than making a deal? Especially since your mother placed two spells into one inside the moon stone in order to keep you from being unable to create more Hybrids?"


	14. Chapter 13

Niklaus would have sped toward me if I hadn't used my magic to lock him into place along with Elijah sending both a raised eyebrow full of warning. I knew this would be a big risk, something Kol didn't want me to do seeing as he knew just how complicated and non trusting his family was, but I had to do it. "Do sit down," I said with a smirk as he growled. "Kol did not want me meeting with nor speaking with you and the others. He does not trust you to not try to either kill me or lock me away in your bid to be at the top as he would say."

"You speak of something you do not understand," Niklaus snarled. "I keep them daggered so they will not gain Mikael's attention, to keep them safe!"

"But in doing so you are making them turn against you," I shouted surging to my feet and magic whirling around me. "Kol never felt like he belonged! That not even his own siblings would be there for him because you never tried to understand the complete shattering of his very being when he lost his magic, none of you were there."

"Easy love," Enzo soothed hand resting on my hip. "That is something between them and Kol."

"No," I said pulling from him and fighting back tears. I knew this had gotten out of hand but Kol was my other half, and to know he has been through so much because of his siblings, it just angered me. "No it isn't. Because its like they don't understand that he needed them to help him piece himself back together and to help him, and they just ran. They never asked him if he was alright or looked closer at him as he tore the world apart in his need to be seen, to make them hear his cry for help."

"You just couldn't listen love," Kol said making me suck in a sharp breath as tears fell as I spun around taking in his ghost like form. "I don't need them to understand me now, not when I have you."

"Enough of the drama," Damon said eyes hard and cold as he flicked them over the stricken Original males. "Just tell us if you will be willingly to make a deal with us in exchange for Elena's life for your curse being broke. We already proved we can be trusted with the proof of Mikael's body." "You're right Damon," I said sending one last look to Kol before facing Elijah and Niklaus. "You need Elena alive and human after the original part of the curse is broken if you want to make more hybrids."

"It doesn't seem as if I have any other choice," Niklaus said. "You have a deal little witch. But that also means with my father's death I will find a place to settle, and Mystic Falls seems interesting enough being our home once upon a time at that."

"Then we have an accord," I said before turning to Elijah whose eyes were dark and faced to the floor. "Elijah?"

"I was not aware of the effect of my actions had on Kol," Elijah said eyes meeting mine. "But you have my word that I will apologize and work on fixing my family. We have a deal."

"Your deals mean nothing to me," I said eyes cold and a polite smile on my face as I stepped closer to him. "Until I see it for my own eyes the change then I will not believe it."

"But as you and Niklaus and Rebekah say, Always and Forever." 

*****

"That could have gone better," Damon sassed making me roll my eyes. "Especially since your witch of a wolf woman could have ruined it with her lecture."

"They needed to have their eyes opened," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I know they can mend the large wound Mikael and being turned created, but it needs to be through honesty and seeing their mistakes."

"And for your information in the end Elena means nothing to me, my Soulmates and my Pack come first before even friends."

"Also seeing how you ruined your own sibling bond over a whore of a woman," Enzo began eyes narrowed. "I don't think you have much room to judge yes?"

"Did they agree?" Elena demanded as Stefan and her walked back into the Boarding House. I couldn't stop the eye roll if I wanted to, speak of the devil and it will appear.

"Of course," I said gathering up my purse and moving toward the front door with Enzo right beside me. "Unlike some I know just how to make sure both sides come out on top, and I also have a lot more riding on this than your life."

"Do try not to come up with some plan and ruin this for us, speaking mostly to the Salvatore brothers of course."

"I felt your anger," Tyler said with Mason beside him as Enzo and I arrived at Mason's new home. "Something go wrong?"

"No," I said with a sigh. "It went as planned, but I couldn't just stand there and not ream them over the pain they had caused Kol, for the betrayal and abandonment they put him through before locking him away in the coffin."

"It still worked out," Enzo said arms wrapping around me. "Though I would advice ending it here for now and going home to get some rest since you do have school tomorrow."

"Alright," I said in agreement. 

******

When I got home that night and settled in my room I was surprised to see two wrapped gifts waiting for me on my bed. Both had a note resting on them causing me to hesitate before moving to read them.

' **Dear little witch,**

**It has come as an astounding moment in realizing just what could have been accomplished if I had paid more attention to things around me. But I am not invincible and I do make mistakes, this was one of them. I want to give you a gift in thanks for what you are willing to do for me, and what you have already done for my family.**

**Consider this a thank you**

**Niklaus Mikaelson**.'

I didn't know what to think as I set the note aside and opened the gift, a shocked breath leaving me as a stunning necklace was revealed. It was a long silver chain that had a glass bauble filled with what looked like a tiny million stars, it truly was a breathtaking necklace. I wanted to wear it, but at the same time I didn't want to send the wrong message, so instead I set it gently on the bed before turning to the other note and gift.

' **I had never realized just how largely I had messed up until today, that I had done the one thing I had promised myself to never do, abandon my family. I know my word is meaningless to you but I want to show in a small amount just how much I will keep my word.**

 **Elijah Mikaelson**.'

He had gifted me a journal, his personal one that he had written about himself and his family, that was so old I was almost afraid it would fall apart in my hands. I didn't know what to do with this, what Kol's reaction would be but either way I decided to place it aside for now and get some sleep. Because Enzo was correct, I had school tomorrow. 


	15. Chapter 14

In the end I decided to wear the necklace because it was Niklaus's way of saying thank you, and he was Kol's family which mean in the end he would become someone important to me and be someone to keep safe and happy. Enzo gave me a gentle kiss on my inner wrist before taking off for school seeing as teachers had to arrive early than the students.

"Elena is so fucking annoying," Tyler complained with a sigh. "Like just because you didn't bother to message her this morning she somehow got my number and is now blowing up my phone."

"I will deal with it," I said with a small grimace. "She needs to realize that just because we are working to keep her safe and alive as a human, that doesn't mean that she can boss us around nor does it mean we bow before her."

"Then let her die," Mason said with a shrug from the doorway. "No skin off our nose, but oh wait Niklaus need hers alive and human for his hybrids... Doesn't that just suck major fucking balls, though getting Katherine here will be tricky since she still thinks I am in love with her."

"Remind me to always check over your lovers," I shot back with a narrowed eye look. It had been lucky that through our Pack Bond we couldn't lie to one another meaning Mason knew we were being in honest in our statements of just who Katherine Pearce was, and that she was using him. "Because honestly Uncle dearest you have a horrid taste in women."

"Ain't that the truth," Tyler said in agreement before yelping as Mason smacked the back of his head. "Hey why didn't you hit Penelope?!"

"I'm heading out," I said with a roll of my eyes as they began to bicker. "Lets hope today is a somewhat normal day.."

"Good I caught you in time," Niklaus called out from in front of my house making me pout. Because of course it was going to be a drama filled day, that was just the normal for me now that the Supernatural had begun to return to Mystic Falls. "I would like to go over the game plan for the next full moon."

"Of course," I said with a nod of my head eyes narrowed even as I glided toward him. "But we will be taking my car since I have no wish to miss school today."

"That's fine," Niklaus said with a smirk before motioning me forward easily falling into step with me. "Anything I should be aware of for the ritual?"

"We already have the vampire picked out," I began with a small smile. "Katherine Pearce sound familiar?"

"You found her?" Niklaus asked with some surprise before a dark blood thirsty smile appeared on his face.

"I have wanted to torture her for decades after she ruined my plans to break my curse, then again it seemed to work in my favor that she had."

"She is using my Uncle to gain the knowledge and location of the moon stone," I answered with a sneer. "Unluckily for her I have the stone and will be using this to my advantage of making it seem that Elijah and you are nowhere near Mystic Falls to lure her back here."

"So she will still play a major role in freeing me from this curse," Niklaus said with a nod of his head leaning back in the passenger seat. "I find it fitting and almost poetic, Elijah might get in the way what with his feelings toward her."

"Elijah will be watched," I offered with narrowed eyes. Because I refused to let anything ruin the ritual or get in the way of it being broken, not even for Kol's brother and the misplaced love he held for the manipulative woman. "On the other hand Mason is finding the perfect werewolf."

"Oh?" Niklaus asked tilting his head toward me before his sea blue eyes locked onto the necklace he had gifted me with a smug smile.

"I do not wish to kill someone who doesn't deserve it," I began with a small sigh. "But I also will do what needs to be done for those I see as my own, I am human in the end and imperfect in the fact any can be slain to appease and help those who belong to me."

"Possessive," Niklaus teased with a chuckle hand reaching to twine around the silver chain. "Reminds me of myself and my siblings, be careful love of Kol's jealousy."

"Funny," I answered with a warm smirk. "Kol warned me of your own possessiveness and rage the last time we spoke."

"Us Mikaelson's are a possessive lot," Niklaus said in agreement sitting back as we arrived at the school. "Something to remember little witch."

"Who said I wasn't attracted to possessive?" I shot back turning off the car and grabbing my bag from the backseat before getting out. "Why are you with him?" Elena questioned with narrowed eyes as she along with Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan walked toward me.

"The day you can tell me who I can and cannot speak to Elena," I answered eyes glowing and teeth sharpening. "Is the day hell freezes over. Need I remind you that it is up to me to make sure you survive the ritual and who has been working to keep you alive?"

"Penelope," Stefan tried to scold making me scoff as I pulsed out my magic knocking all four of them back.

"Remove yourselves from the high horse you put yourselves on," I shot back as Niklaus chuckled appearing at my side hand resting at the dip of my back. "Before I do it for you painfully. Honestly Salvatore you should be ashamed of yourself, to think you have any sway over me because of your human look alike girlfriend of your Creator Katherine is just pitiful."

"Feisty," Niklaus cut in smiling widening as he stared down the scooby gang. "I would take head of her warning, and do remember that is only thanks to her that I am not killing all of you and taking the Doppelganger as hostage until time for the ritual."


	16. Chapter 15

The day for the ritual had arrived, and I was more than ready for it to be over considering what was in store for Klaus becoming a true Hybrid as Elena gets revived through a small spell that will restart her heart as blood is fed to her through the a second spell. Though I didn't hesitate to have both Tyler and Mason watch Elijah considering it was Katerina we were using as the vampire sacrifice. "Tonight cannot get here quick enough," I muttered as Enzo arrived into my bedroom. He easily moved to stand behind the my vanity chair that I was sitting in as I got ready for the day, if this was going to go down in supernatural history then I would look as badass as I could for it. "Because the sooner this is finished the sooner we can shave Elena bald so we can have plenty of DNA to create her blood for Klaus."

"Petty much?" Damon's voice asked from the doorway baby blue eyes narrowed. The fact he believed I would be anything but was amusing, something told me to my very bones that Klaus would end up turning me into his first successful Hybrid or Tribrid as the case may be. "The fact a vampire of over a hundred years of age is asking me that is amusing," I began tilting my head as my eyes locked onto his through the mirror. "Though it does beg the question why you Salvatore's feel such a connect to a human teenage girl who could never understand and who doesn't ever want to be a vampire."

"A love to fail from the start," Enzo said with a dark chuckle. "Fitting for the two brothers who allowed the first copy they know to entwine them and destroy their brotherhood bond."

"History does have a way of repeating itself that is true," I said in agreement before sending Damon a dark look. "Elena will survive this as a human and get to go on her merry way thanks to me taking her hair so Klaus will have no need for her, be thankful for that." 

*****

"Hello love," Klaus said as he arrived at the clearing that night. It had taken some time for Mason to find the perfect werewolf to use that wouldn't be missed, he ended up picking a guy name Brady who loved to torture vampires and humans who like vampires. "I see everything is set and ready."

"Of course," I said with a small roll of my eyes even as I sent him a teasing smirk. "Unlike some I know when to pick and choose my battles."

"I also know when to take into account things and plan ahead to the last detail, which has lead us to this moment."

"Then shall we begin?" Elijah asked hands clasped behind his back as he overlooked the grounds.

"Of course," I said turning toward Enzo who walked toward me with one hand wrapped around Elena's arm. "And here comes the guest of honor and main piece needed." 

*****

The breaking of the curse was simple and went by without any problem, mainly because we had snapped both Damon and Stefan's necks while leaving them chained up in their cellar that was coated in vervain. Either way I could see the enjoyment Klaus took in ripping out Katherine's heart when it was her turn to die even as she cried and begged for mercy, which none of us had for the tramp. "Its working," Klaus shouted from where he had folded almost in half in pain. "I can feel the change happening."

"You will likely be stuck in your wolf form for a day or so to get used to that part of you," I said while I could though mostly toward Elijah. "Keep a close eye one him and we will await your return."

"Soon," Enzo soothed after Elijah had left with his brother who was turning. Tyler and Mason had left with Elena in order to return her to her awaiting friends, it had been easy to spell Caroline and Bonnie into the Boarding House seeing as my magic is stronger and different to Bonnie's. "Kol will be returned to you soon enough now that Klaus has gotten what he had wanted, along with Mikael's death."

"I know," I said quietly as with a flick of my hand everything used for the ritual bled away becoming nothing. "But that doesn't stop me from being anxious. I also have a feeling that something is going to happen soon, something we hadn't taken into account that could cause us a lot of problems." 

*****

Two days had flown by and in that time I had to listen to Elena bitch about being bald and the Salvatore's stalk my every moment as Bonnie sent me death glares, and honestly if something didn't give soon I might end up killing all of them. I was sitting in my room hand tangled in the chain of the necklace Klaus had given me while the other flipped through Elijah's journal wondering when they would return.

"Hello darling," a familiar voice called making me shoot up and spin around with wide eyes. Because standing there before me was someone I had only ever seen in my dreams since he was currently daggered. "Didn't I warn you to stay away from my brothers?"

"Kol," I all but shouted breathlessly as I shot forward and right into his open arms placing kisses against his neck and face in happiness. "Klaus let you free?"

"More like Elijah had," Kol answered before pulling back so he could lean down and kiss me deeply on the lips taking my breath away. "It seemed you scolding them had more of an impact then I had believed."

"Should have known he would come here," Klaus said from my bedroom doorway. "Hello there love. I thought you should know we had arrived back and even begun to make plans for our own house to be built here in Mystic Falls."

"Hello Klaus," I said sending him a warm smile. "Shall I take you to the room I had set up for the blood bags and such for you to use to make the Hybrid's?"


	17. Chapter 16

Kol gave his brother a look that had him holding his hands up in mock surrender making a growl build up in Kol's throat which caused a grimace to steal over my features as I reached up to grab his face between my hands and force him to face me. I had no wish to watch Kol and Klaus fight it out inside my bedroom, not when I knew both were powerful and would hold nothing back seeing as its all but impossible to kill them.

"Either way we have a problem," Kol offered. "It seems that we were wrong in believing we had gotten rid of all the white oak."

"What are speaking of Kol," Klaus demanded. "The white oak tree was burned and the ashes scattered long ago."

"Not far enough," Kol retorted. "It seems that a sapling of the tree landed and spread near here and grew many that were eventually cut down."

"And just which family had control of the log company business around the time it had regrown?" I questioned eyes widening.

"Our resident Salvatore brothers of course," Kol answered with a bitter laugh. "Let us hope they don't realize just what we are looking for and go snooping into their family log books."

"We just need to get there first," I decided. "Damon and Stefan can both be kept busy away from their home giving us time to look through the place."

"And how do you plan to accomplish that love?" Klaus inquired. Enzo glided past Klaus who had walked further into the room to come stand beside me giving both ancient vampires a nod of respect, more so toward Kol who was also one of my mates, this made Klaus frown. "Enzo can gain Damon's attention and ire," I explained. "Damon is always snooping around and bugging Enzo into forgiving him for their past history together. Though I am curious as to how you know the white oak tree was still around Kol."

"Being stuck on the Other Side while my body is sleeping with a dagger in my chest isn't the highlight of fun darling," Kol offered. "So I kept myself sane by keeping up with my family and mocking their choices in life and laughing when they failed. Though I might need to give my thanks to the witches on my side, seeing as it was through them I became aware of the truth of the current white oak."

"You and your witches," Klaus grumbled. "Either way that still leaves Stefan to stay around the place."

"That will need yours and Elijah's touch," I continued. "Because if there are two Originals that most agitate Stefan Salvatore it would be both you and Elijah."

"Then I best begin leading Damon away," Enzo offered. "Do be careful little love and make sure to always be aware for any threats."

"I will," I promised leaning up to kiss his jaw making him smile softly before flashing out of the room and house. "And what will you have from me darling?" Kol inquired smile anything but innocent.

"You will be helping me look through the house," I answered. "Can't expect me to look through that whole place on my own can you?" 

*****

My sort of plan worked well with Stefan becoming anxious and nervous as Klaus and Elijah both arrived to speak with him and Elena, making up the reason being having more of Elena's blood along with a treaty of sorts since they planned to live here for awhile. Damon hadn't seemed to hesitate in agreeing to taking off with Enzo for a few days thinking it was the perfect way to make amends and get away for awhile and not have Elena rubbed into his face. "I wasn't aware you had witches on the Other Side," I mused. "Though that seems to be something you would have."

"I used to be a warlock darling," Kol answered. "And even with my magic stolen from me and turned into this beast of a man that will not take away my love of magic. It is easy gaining the alliance and loyalty of witches and warlocks when you are willing to share spells and such."

"It lead to us knowing of the largest threat to you," I agreed. "Though it also means that the witches not on your side over there will also be aware and might try to fight back."

"Also I can't help but be curious, did Klaus undagger the others?"

"Niklaus undaggered Rebekah," Kol sneered. "Mostly because she has always been his favorite I believe, but even then that didn't stop him from daggering her either now did it."

"Found it."

"And how is Finn and Rebekah taking it?" I asked softly. Though I didn't hesitate to move toward him and look down over the old book in his hands containing log information for a timber company the Salvatore's owned. "Finn stabbed Klaus," Kol snickered. "That was a moment I will cherish for the rest of my life. Though Rebekah seemed more pissed off that Klaus had left her daggered for so long inside her box, why I don't know, but she was."

"Lets get this back to Klaus and Elijah," I decided. "Though I have heard mention of them repainting the bridge. Ironic that its the one made of the one weapon to kill an Original, along with the sign."

"Burn it all darling," Kol advised. "Otherwise the Scooby Gang as you call them will only use to get one up against us." 

*****

Klaus' reaction was just as bad as we had thought it would be, though he didn't hesitate to go to the bridge and set it on fire along with compelling and stealing the sign that was going to be fixed up and repainted. Watching it burn helped sooth a fear inside me of losing Kol too soon after only just now getting him back.

"This doesn't mean that they still won't try to find a way to take us out," Elijah cautioned. "Even I can see how strongly Stefan and Damon will fight to keep Elena safe and alive, even if that means taking out our family."

"Let them come," Klaus goaded. "I am the Original Hybrid and the rest of the Original Family, they cannot kill us."


	18. Chapter 17

This was not how I wanted my day to go, and I should have known not to get too cocky, seeing as that always lead one to their downfall. Yet a large part of me was horribly worried about how Enzo and Kol were taking me being missing, and if Mystic Falls was still standing. But I never thought to take into account Esther Mikaelson being a problem, she was suppose to be dead and gone.

"Why kidnap me?" I asked as a grimace stole over my face as she threw more wolfsbane on me and the chains she enchanted to hold me. "My children are abominations," stated Esther eyes cold as she looked around the underground cave she had taken us to. I was still trying to remember how we got to this point since I was never alone nor was I some weak damsel. "And thanks to you my husband cannot do as he was meant to do and kill them."

"You turned them into vampires," I snarled before groaning as more wolfsbane was smashed into my skin. "What kind of mother are you to want to murder your own children? Especially when you have no room to judge on calling someone a monster, because you aren't perfect, and honestly more of a monster than they are."

"Says the one who shared a body with the soul of a monster," Esther sneered making me flinch back as disbelief filled me. "I know all about you Penelope Lockwood, even over who you were before this one."

"Then you should know better than to kidnap me," I snarled my magic slamming forward and ripping the enchanted chains to pieces. I would give the bitch credit it actually took a bit to worm my way out of them, but in the end they weren't strong enough to hold me. "Because I always get free and I always survive in the end."

"Impossible," gasped Esther staggering back as my magic slammed into her. "You shouldn't have been able to break out of those!"

"I'm always doing the impossible," I refuted gaining to my feet and ignoring the burns the chains had all abut carved into my skin. "Now how about we begin to talk about just how you are alive and free?"

"My son Kol isn't the only one with witches on his side," Esther shouted eyes glowing as she tried to fight against the hold my magic had on her. "There are many even after me who will continue my work of ridding the world of my children."

"Yeah well not on my watch," I retorted twisting my wrist causing my magic to wrap and twist around her neck. I took some satisfaction in seeing her dead but I knew if she could come back once there might be a chance of it happening again. "Now to make sure you never come back." 

*****

I had no sooner gotten through the door to the house Niklaus had built in the last month after the whole burning of the bridge than I was being held between two snarling vampires as they took in my haggard and blood coated form. And finally I felt safe enough to slump against them while running my own hands over Enzo and Kol as they did the same to me, but before I knew it there was a bleeding wrist being held out for me. "Thank you," I said tiredly easily placing the bleeding wrist in my mouth so the blood could heal the stubborn burns still covering me. "Kol love I think I despise your mother on equal terms to your father."

"She is fine now let my friends go," demanded Elena with a growl as she yanked me closer to her making me snarl as the wolf in me snarled loudly. "Bonnie didn't even need to search for her as you can see, so let us go!"

"Considering she has been missing for two days," Enzo sneered vamping forward to wrap his hand around Elena's throat. "I would advise you to watch your mouth."

"No do let her run it," refuted Kol with a jaunty smile that spelled out his lust for spilling blood and causing mayhem. "Then we can kill her. After all Niklaus doesn't need her to make his hybrids."

"What did mother want from you?" Finn Mikaelson asked as Elijah and him moved closer to keep Kol in check while Niklaus stood beside me. I was slightly surprised to know that it was Nik who gave me his blood, and that Kol was alright with it. "I didn't stay around long enough to find out," I shrugged. "But do know that this time she is dead for good. And I don't mean trapped on the Other Side, no I mean I erased her very soul from here after."

"Now what is this about me being missing for two days?"

"You had gone to see Jeremy with Tyler," Enzo answered with a growl as he dropped Elena causing her collapse in a heap of coughs to the ground. "Somehow while Niklaus and Elijah were getting Rebekah and Finn used to this time, and Kol busy rebuilding the ties he had with his witches and warlocks, well the Scooby Gang as you call them were freeing Esther believing her to be a weapon that could end Klaus."

"Yet instead all our mother dearest did was kidnap you and run," Kol added with a sneer even as he glared at Elena with death in his eyes. "So being the amazing mate I am, along with Enzo and my brothers, we decided to kidnap the witch responsible for letting Esther free and get you back."

"Well I do think its time that the Scooby Gang here actually get a real punishment this time," I decided with a growl. "And I don't mean a petty slap on the wrist. No I want Elena's head for this, maybe even Bonnie's for playing the biggest part in freeing Esther."

"Please," Elena cried out. "It was all my idea! Leave Bonnie and the others out of this, they aren't to blame!"

"That's the thing Elena," I denied stalking toward her and grabbing her chin with a tight grip. "They knew the consequences of helping you, they just didn't care who they hurt as long as it meant keeping you safe."


	19. Chapter 18

I had asked Finn, Enzo, Kol, and Rebekah to gather the Scooby Gang; and by that I meant Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt. Elena was compelled to sit and not move from the living room making me happy that she had still forgotten to take vervain. It took little time to get the Scooby Gang into the large living room where the rest of the Originals and I awaited them. And a large part of me was happy to finally see them face the consequences of their actions, because they had gotten away with too much shit for too long. "What did we do against you now Klaus?" demanded Damon with a sneer and defiant eyes. Enzo didn't even hesitate as his hand flashed forward and buried inside Damon's chest as he clenched his hand around Damon's heart.

"Oh I wasn't the one to call for this meeting mate," denied Klaus with a wolfish smile. "No that would be the lovely Penelope here."

"And considering your stupidity in freeing Esther led to me being kidnapped by said bitch," I began smile sharp and eyes alight as my magic swarmed forward bringing all of them to their knees as it tightened around their necks like a noose. "Well you could understand why I would be unhappy."

"And don't bother trying to fight back Bennett. Your magic is nothing compared to mine, in fact why don't I give out the first dose of retribution."

Not waiting for any of them to question my words I sent my own magic deep into Bonnie down into her very core and ripped her own magic from her so there was nothing left, not even to try doing Expression with. Kol's smile was a match to mine as we listened to the inhumane wail that left Bonnie as she withered in place.

"What did you do?" yelled Elena eyes wide as she looked at her friend.

"I took away what made her oh so useful to you," I answered with a wave of my hand and a roll of my eyes. "She will never again know the feel of magic, to all but feel the heart of Mother Earth herself again."

"You crazy bitch," snarled Caroline eyes flashing as she tried to lunge at me only to chock as my magic squeezed around her. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Oh don't play dumb now love," taunted Kol. "You and your friends had been willing to kill of my whole family and others if it meant taking out my dear bastard brother Niklaus."

"Makes you look like a bit of a hypocrite when we return the favor."

"You almost took away my mate," growled Enzo eyes locked onto Damon. "Let us see how well you take it."

"No," screamed Stefan but it came too late as Kol flashed to Elena and easily tore into her throat like the savage monster he was known as.

"I will kill you! Do you hear me?! I will fucking kill you all!"

"Ease up mate," laughed Klaus barely flinching over Kol killing his doppelganger as he glided toward Stefan. "Not like she wasn't eventually going to die anyway of old age. Plus you should have known there would be a price to pay after taking on my family."

"We are the Originals love," Rebekah said full of pride as a smug smile pulled up her lips. "There is a reason the other vampires and supernatural beings fear us."

I took in the sight of a slumped over Bonnie who had slipped into a coma after having her magic torn from her to where Elena's mutilated corpse laid as I listened to Damon and Stefan rage while Jeremy and Matt cried. Caroline had collapsed back eyes wide as tears fell silently down her face almost seeming to have become a doll with how still she became. "This could have been avoided," I mused stepping over Elena's corpse seeing as Kol had tossed it at my feet like an offering as he smiled, face smeared with her blood, at the rest of the Scooby Gang. "But you believed yourselves to be at the top of the food chain, as if you who haven't even lived half as long as the Mikaelson family, could kill them."

"It was that arrogance that has now become your downfall."

"What do you want to do with the rest darling?" asked Kol as he flashed to my side arm wrapped around my waist while Enzo stayed near his once friend even as he looked toward me.

"Compel them to leave Mystic Falls for the Salvatore brothers," I began looking over both. "But make sure they never forget this lesson and Elena's death. Then compel Caroline to pack a bag and leave a note for her mother before sending her on her way, to never return to Mystic Falls."

"Though do make sure none of them can raise a hand against us be it with their hand or anyone else's. Remove all memory of the supernatural from Matt and Jeremy's minds, then have them believe Elena killed herself after being unable to cope with the recent loss of her aunt."

"And their witch?" Rebekah wondered with a sneer as she looked at Bonnie who was just now coming to.

"Oh I will be giving her to Kol and Enzo," I answered as I looked over both of my mates who looked seconds away from tearing the once witch limb from limb. "After all I have gotten my revenge but my men haven't."

"I will also be claiming the Salvatore Boarding House for my own."

***** 

"Why send them away?" asked Elijah later that night once everything had been settled.

"Because Mystic Falls belongs to us," I answered eyes glowing gold as fangs peeked out. Klaus had asked if I would take the change and become his first hybrid, or tribrid as the case was, and I had accepted easily downing the vial of blood that had once belonged to Elena. "And it is also as good as being a real life hell mouth with how supernatural trouble it attracts."

"Plus I feel like there are some loose ends we need to take care of."


	20. Chapter 19

Both Tyler and Mason had been aggravated that we had punished the Scooby Gang without them, but in truth I had sent them to deal with Jenna and making sure her memory had been wiped clean and sent on her way with a whole new identity. Jeremy and the others would believe her dead but in truth she had no knowledge of what had been going on so I just had her removed from the picture while using a lie to hurt Elena further before Kol ripped her throat out with his teeth.

"So that is why you had us stay in Mystic Falls for awhile longer," mused Rebekah as we watched Kol take out the professor who wanted to raise Silas. "Though I could have done without Mason bringing that harlot Hayley into the picture to seduce both of my brothers."

"She is their mate Rebekah," I warned with a slight roll of my eyes. "Plus Hayley makes both Niklaus and Elijah happy. Something tells me will find your own happiness once we leave for New Orleans."

"Well she is better than that one harlot who had been obsessed with Finn," agreed Rebekah as she watched our family laugh and joke about as we had dinner. "When are you going to tell them the good news?"

"Oh my mate has good news?" wondered Kol as Enzo raised an eyebrow and the table fell silent while all eyes landed on me. I could have rolled my own and sent a glare at Rebekah, but in truth this was such good news.

"As you know my magic is different to that of the Nature Witches you know of," I began a bright smile tugging at my lips. "And as such it has given me the ability like those before me in my first life to become pregnant after sleeping with a vampire."

"You're pregnant?" asked Hayley eyes wide as she chocked on her wine while all the Mikaelson men had gone silent in shock. "Yes," I answered nerves starting to get to me as I glanced toward Mason and Tyler who were both here. "Kol is going to be a father."

"Bloody hell," muttered Kol as Enzo beamed and slapped a hand to his shoulder. "This is bloody fantastic darling."

"We are going to be dads," agreed Enzo as both flashed to my seated form causing me to giggle as the others broke into loud cheers and bright smiles. "This is the best news yet."

****

Our move to New Orleans was not as smooth as we might have wanted, from the Nature Witches trying to control our family, to Marcel believing we were his enemies and wanting us gone so Klaus could not take the throne from him. In the end after Finn ended up finding his mate in Davina and even Tyler finding someone and Marcel made up with Rebekah we ended up winning against the growing threats and standing on top.

"I swear to god she doesn't ever stop kicking," complained Hayley with a small pout. "How do you deal with this Penelope?"

I laughed at her complaining even as I took in her glowing form as her hands laid gently upon her stomach before moving over the backyard that held the rest of our family and the one of hers after we broke the curse placed upon the pack of werewolves here. Rebekah joined us a minute later with Davina as us girls settled down to watch over our men who were seeming to making a bet over something while the rest of our family mingled.

"Considering this is her third child," teased Rebekah who all but glowed. She had been happy when I had been able to give her the ability to have children while still being a vampire with Marcel. "I think she does it pretty easily. But trust me I know your pain Hayley considering how much my little one sits on my bladder."

"Mama," called out Henrik who was my eldest and that I named after the brother the Mikaelson siblings had lost. "Daddy said that it was time for Lily and Sirius to go down for their naps!"

My second pregnancy I had twins that I named after two people who had been a huge part of my first life, Lily after Lily Potter who had been my mother, and Sirius after my godfather Sirius Black. This one I was expecting another little boy that we had decided to name James Fenrir Mikaelson seeing as even Enzo had taken up the Mikaelson last name.

"Your daddy is right," I answered one hand placed upon my growing stomach and the other rising to cup my little ones cheek. "But its also your papa's turn to put them down for their nap so make sure he does so."

"Okay," giggled Henrik as I ruffed his brown locks as his hazel eyes twinkled before he dashed off.

****

In the years to come and even as the centuries that passed our family would grow and spread far over the world, and so I would settle at the Salvatore Boarding House which I had turned into a school for all Supernatural children to go to in order to learn control and be able to be free with their true selves. Enzo and Kol would of course come with me while Rebekah and Marcel would both open another school like mine in New Orleans. Niklaus, Hayley, and Elijah would travel with their children who would decide for themselves which school that wanted to attend once they had turned eleven.

Mason would settle down in California and find a nice female werewolf to settle down with and inform me of when he had a set of twin boys a few years later, Tyler would move about and keep tabs on the once Scooby Gang before falling in love with Jeremy on his return to Mystic Falls. This left Finn and Davina who both wanted to find those who were suffering and help them into a better situation be it witches, vampires, or werewolves.

Our lives were our own and we continued to live them and grow as we helped our children and those of others. We would live for forever after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All pictures are at @CheyanneBoone0


End file.
